


For Better or Worse

by Heavyheadedgal



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: AU, Episode 3x08, F/M, Look I fixed it!, no rusty planes were harmed in the making of this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavyheadedgal/pseuds/Heavyheadedgal
Summary: An AU ending for "Death Do Us Part", because we all need a bit of emergency fluff right now.





	

It was a beautiful, bright morning, with clear skies and a light breeze. A perfect day for flight.

“Ready?” Phryne slapped the side of the aeroplane cheerfully.

“When you are,” answered Victor Freeman, adjusting his flight goggles.

“No!” objected the Baron. “We’re going to die!”

Phryne rolled her eyes. “There’s no point getting upset in the air. Very unforgiving element.”

She turned to the pilot of the sleek Tiger Moth. He grinned, his eyes bright with humor. “Thanks again, Vic. I owe you one.”

“We’ll call it even, shall we?” he grinned.

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, then walked to the end of the plane and placed her hands on the propeller.

“Contact!” she shouted. Vic gave the thumbs up.

The engine sputtered to life as Phryne jogged back towards her auto. Vic’s Tiger Moth was in far better shape than her own, and she took a moment to admire its performance as it purred down the field. As the plane rose into the air, she could feel her heart lifting with it. She waved goodbye enthusiastically.

The sound of the plane was replaced by the roar of another engine, this time from behind her. She turned around to see a familiar police vehicle turn sharply into the airfield. “Jack!” she whispered, with a delighted smile.

Jack slammed the car door and trotted up to meet her.

“I thought you were flying to England,” he said. His eyes searched hers, puzzled.

“I was. But my aeroplane is rather rusty, and I realized it was simpler to pay Vic to fly Father to Perth. He’ll meet his ship there, I’ve wired the captain.”

Jack considered this. “That’s very obliging of him.”

Phryne laughed with a shrug. “That what old friends are for. He’s started his own chartered flight service, and I’m paying him double his fee. I’m also sending my personal accountant to England, authorized to do whatever necessary with my parents’ finances. After all, what’s the point of having wealth if I can’t occasionally throw money at my problems?”  

Jack smiled slightly. “Indeed.”

He seemed pensive – a not unusual state of affairs. They had said a subdued goodbye the previous night, with too many words unspoken. _Enough waltzing_ , Phryne decided.

“Why did you come to the airfield, Jack?” she asked quietly. “To ask me to stay?” Her heart began to beat hard, with apprehension, or anticipation, she couldn’t say.

Jack blinked at her. “What? No, I just –“ he stammered. “I couldn’t let you leave without telling you...” he paused, swallowed, “...good luck.”

 _Oh Jack_ , she thought, a dizzy rush of joy filling her chest. He might hide behind a sardonic sense of humor, but the man didn’t have an insincere bone in his body. It was one of his qualities that Phryne loved most.

“Would you have come after me?” she asked.

“What did you say?”

“It’s a romantic overture,” she hinted, grinning cheekily.

He nodded, suppressing a smile. “Ask me again.”

“Would you have come after me, Jack Robinson? If I’d asked you to?”

He didn’t say a word. He swept her into his arms and kissed her, thoroughly and completely.

“I always thought another man would sweep you away from me,” he said wonderingly.

“There’s a whole world out there, Jack.” She rested her hands on his chest and looked into his eyes.  “Want to see it with me?”

She loved the way his broad smile lit up his face.

“Lead the way, Miss Fisher.”

**Author's Note:**

> The whole Phryne-flies-her-father-to-meet-his-ship solution is not original to me, I hope no one minds me borrowing it!


End file.
